


She Didn't Call For A Report

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Lisa is summoned by Linda to give a reconnaissance report. Linda isn't interested in the report.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/gifts).



Lisa’s body slammed into the wall of the library, making the red head laugh.

“I thought you just wanted my report for the day,” Lisa teased, thoroughly amused by the other girl’s fingers tearing through Lisa’s zippers and buttons with practiced ease.

“I can see the future, I know nothing eventful happened today,” Linda said as though it was obvious, pulling off Lisa’s jacket and reaching a hand up her shirt to unhook her bra.

“I had a feeling you weren’t being entirely honest.” Not that Lisa was complaining, she thoroughly enjoyed what Linda was doing. Lisa always enjoyed when this happened, although normally this sort of thing happened after a date or when they were having a sleep over. Doing this in the winery library was part of Linda’s trend of being more brave and risky lately. First it was in a changing room at the mall, the one Linda confirmed had no camera. Then it was Linda teasing Lisa on the late bus back to Fort Pinta. Lisa had started pushing the boundaries as well, although without being able to see the future it was a little riskier, but Linda gave them enough warning to stop and be quiet when they got into it in the Jorvik Stables hay loft.

“Didn’t want you too excited,” Linda teased, pulling Lisa’s pants and underwear down as she dropped to her knees.

“Let me guess, you also know exactly how long we have before we’ll be interrupted?” Lisa didn’t get an answer, nor was she able to press for one with Linda going straight from Lisa’s clit with her tongue.

Lisa’s initial gasp and shock faded and Linda immediately eased up, holding Lisa’s pale thighs apart with her hands, making Lisa hold herself up by pressing against the wall.

“Someone’s eag-ahhhh!” Lisa tried to tease, tried to keep some composure, but Linda pressed her thumbs into Lisa’s inner thighs, rubbing in deep circles so close to Lisa’s split in her legs that Lisa could feel her folds being pulled slightly with each circle. She didn’t need to see Linda’s face to know she was pleased with Lisa’s speechlessness. 

At best, Lisa was able to moan out “Li”, and sometimes “Lin”, and on the very rare occasion “Linda”. But today Linda didn’t even let Lisa do that much. 

After the first surprise from Linda she backed off considerably. She flicked her tongue over Lisa’s clit, not ensuring that the tip of her connected with each pass so sometimes Lisa just felt Linda’s hot breath between her legs. Linda’s thumbs continued their circle, now light and fleeting and moving increasingly closer together until each pass of her thumbs began to trace circles of wet.

Linda was also merciful, or Lisa would call it cruel, and trailed her tongue down from Lisa’s clit. Linda’s thumbs paused and spread, pulling Lisa’s folds, exposing all the more skin for Linda to kiss.

First a kiss on Lisa’s clit, a kiss down, another kiss on the ruffles, and another pressed inside. Sweet, swift, chaste, it was almost enough for Lisa to recover her breath, but of course Linda couldn’t allow that. Her peppered kissing turned into deep kisses, momentarily sucking on Lisa with every kiss, constantly moving, adjusting, so that she was never touching quite the same place twice. 

To spare Lisa any sort of boredom, not that Lisa would have even begun to get bored based on how hard she was panting, Linda stopped her kissing to lick at Lisa. Lisa groaned in frustration at Linda’s teasing, only barely licking. But the groan just made Linda ease back further.

“Tease.” Lisa grumbled, trying to glare down at Linda but it was so hard to do that with her friend between her legs. Or were they girlfriends? It was never really established, but Lisa was not about to start talking technicalities when Linda stuck her tongue inside of Lisa. 

Lisa’s scattered brain hoped that no one was going to be walking by the library as she was quite sure anyone in the hallway outside would have heard that gasp she just made.

Linda’s hands moved from Lisa’s thighs to her hips, pulling Lisa onto her face and she explored areas she already knew inside of Lisa. Lisa didn’t mind that Linda was going over old territory, so long as Linda kept her tongue inside of her and kept moving and gripping her thighs and oh god she loved rocking her body onto Linda’s face. Pressing her back firmly against the wall to keep steady, Lisa couldn’t help but grip Linda’s head with one hand and grab her own breast with the other. 

Linda took it as a sign to move, slurping Lisa one final time with her tongue before she dragged her dripping tongue up to Lisa’s clit, where it had all begun. Alternating between her tongue, her breath, and her lips on Lisa’s clit, she relished in Lisa’s hips twitching and shaking. And to add a bit of extra torture to this pleasure, Linda fluttered a hand between Lisa’s legs. First her fingers quickly flicked over the wet folds between Lisa’s legs, then she was reaching inside, stroking, moving, pushing, pressing, all while worshiping Lisa’s clit with her mouth. 

First a finger to stroke inside of Lisa, then two fingers to swirl inside. Press to the back with her two fingers while sucking Lisa’s clit forward, vary, repeat, play. Lisa could not tell if what was dripping down her legs was sweat or her juice, but she panted, moaned, thrust her hips toward Linda as Lisa trembled and tightened.

And then Linda withdrew just as Lisa was about to seize and scream. Linda smirked up at the now extremely frustrated Lisa.

“Linda, you are downright cruel,” Lisa growled with half a mind of flipping Linda onto the nearest table and fucking her silly.

“Hush, you love it,” Linda stood and put her coated fingers on Lisa’s mouth to shush her. Lisa continued to pout even as her lips parted for Linda’s fingers. Seeing Lisa give in, Linda pressed forward once more, kissing Lisa hungrily, as though desperate to taste Lisa’s moans with her tongue. Linda’s wet hand gripped at Lisa’s breasts through the shirt Lisa was still wearing, but the fabric and loose bra made the desire for skin contact all the more heightened. But Linda did not slip a hand under, she was quite busy with pinning Lisa to the wall with the force of her kiss, and with her other hand between Lisa’s legs.

Kissing was very difficult for Lisa, who was having a hard time getting air between the pants and Linda’s lips making her breathless. Linda’s fingers once more teasing her folds before dipping inside was certainly not helping. Linda moving her fingers inside to pet the inside of Lisa while using her thumb to stroke and gently press on Lisa’s clit was definitely not helping. Lisa gave up on kissing entirely in favor of breathing as Linda continued, gradually adding speed to her fingers inside Lisa. Unfortunately for Lisa, this just meant that Linda’s mouth was now free to suck on Lisa’s neck, making Lisa pant and whimper and moan and buck and twitch and oh god swear to god Linda is you stop again.

As if knowing Lisa’s thoughts, Linda did not let up, instead she slipped her hand off Lisa’s shirt and moved underneath it, pinching one of Lisa’s nipples to illicit a particular gasp before cradling and gentling kneading and pulling and teasing Lisa’s nipples, her hand focusing on one breast.

Finally! Lisa drew in a deep gasp of air, shuddering, and-

Linda stopped.

Lisa swore a lot louder than Linda expected, but Linda laughed and seemed unfazed. But this time Lisa was not going to let Linda kiss her again, tempting though it was to accept Linda’s kiss once more.

“Oh no.” Lisa hissed, grabbing Linda’s arms. “My turn.”

And Lisa did just as she had planned just a few minutes ago. Or was it hours? It was probably about 30 minutes, but she wasn’t exactly paying attention to the clock. Either way, Linda smirked as Lisa pushed Linda off her and, as planned, threw Linda to the table. 

Linda, of course, caught herself. Lisa hadn’t actually tried to throw Linda or hurt her friend in any way, what she really wanted to Linda’s distraction and she had it: Linda was facing the other way, her hands on the table to catch herself.

And, with all the subtly of Linda’s first move, Lisa grabbed Linda by the hips and pushed her down to the table, her hips pressed against Linda’s, one hand between Linda’s shoulder blades to hold her down, and the other clutching Linda’s crotch. 

“Someone’s fies-“ Linda moaned, Lisa’s cupped fingers pressing up into Linda as best they could with clothing in the way.

“Oh no, you don’t let me talk, now you don’t get to talk.” Lisa whispered, grinding her hips into Linda’s ass. 

Lisa moved the hand between Linda’s shoulders down, dragging her fingers and making Linda arch her back and moan, and when her hand reached Linda’s hips she pulled Linda’s shirt up, revealing the dark skin that was already coated in sweat. 

“Want something?” Lisa bent over her friend and asked, her cupped hand over Linda’s mound gripping and grinding. Linda’s answer was drowned out by her moan when Lisa dug her hand into Linda’s back and dragged, leaving long scratches the length of Linda’s back. 

But, being much less patient than Linda, Lisa undid Linda’s zipper and button to her pants, but did not pull the pants down. She had done all she needed to get her hand into Linda’s pants, and she wasted no time slipping her hand under the fabric and cupping Linda’s mound with her bare hand, the tips of her fingers dipping inside Linda.

“I think I figure it out, you like being such an aggressive tease because you like this. You like when I’m a bit rougher and scratch you up,” Lisa murmured to Linda, and was reward with Linda turning her head and grinning up at Lisa. Bingo. 

SMACK. 

Lisa’s spank to Linda’s still clothed ass brought out one of the lustiest cries Lisa had ever heard, even in porn. Linda continued smirking at Lisa, remaining on the table without Lisa’s hand holding her in place, undoubtedly turned on by Lisa’s sudden power rush.

“Oh I’m going to fuck you so hard!” Lisa straightened up, Linda staying down, and Lisa pulled down Linda’s pants, exposing the bare skin to Lisa’s palm. Each spank, each grip, each scratch, made Linda wetter and louder. In desperate need Linda had spread her legs and handed Lisa a ruler, not even able to articulate words as she shoved the ruler at her friend while her hands were rubbing her own clit. 

Now, this was something Lisa hadn’t been able to witness in the hay loft. And holy shit it was hot. She didn’t even care if someone heard Linda at this point, because that girl had gotten loud and Lisa was damn proud of that. 

“No touching yourself,” Lisa teased with another firm smack of the ruler, this time on Linda’s thighs, watching them ripple. Linda did comply, gripping the table so she wouldn’t touch herself any further. Lisa decided to make good on her promise, kneeling down and biting Linda’s thighs while her hand rubbed Linda’s clit. Each bite and contact of teeth on flesh brought on another tremble from Linda, and when Lisa gave Linda’s dripped pussy a firm lick Linda clenched and moaned. Lisa smacked Linda’s clit, causing the dark girl to jump, and Lisa stood up. Lisa leaned over Linda, pinning Linda down under her body, and slowly, tauntingly, inserted a finger inside of Linda.

Lisa made a concerted effort to not move, and counted to 10, waiting, taunting, and just feeling Linda trembling and needing underneath her. 

Carefully, oh so slowly, Lisa pulled the one finger out, then tested two fingers. Again she waited, counted to ten, doing nothing.

When she pulled out her two fingers Linda had figured out what was happening and groaned.

“Just do it!” Linda hissed. Linda expected, and hoped for, a smack on the ass and nails dug into her back. Instead Lisa waited for ten before she put in three fingers, and now fueled by an impish desire to tease Linda, counted to twenty before she withdrew. 

By the time Linda had all four fingers in, which wasn’t a long time at all, Linda was whimpered and pushing back with her hips, begging for something. And Lisa couldn’t deny her friend forever. 

Honestly she hadn’t expected to do this with her entire hand, and did opt to use just two fingers instead, but damn, she never imagined she’d see Linda this desperate, and it felt glorious. But the moment of relishing her friend’s squirming and begging ended, and Lisa pumped her two fingers into Linda. 

“YES! OH LISA YES GOD FUCK YES FUCK LIS-FU-CKAH-YES-“ Okay, everyone at winery was going to hear that, but Linda clearly didn’t care because she was happily screaming and bucking and tightening and Lisa wasn’t expecting to get Linda off from this but that was what was happening. And Lisa loved it.

“Like being fucked? This is what you get for being a tease,” of course none of it was aggressive or blaming, but it just felt so right rolling off Lisa’s tongue and Linda obliged by offering a very loud “FUCK YES FUCK ME FUCKME FUCK!” Linda seized and went silent, mouth open and eyes wide in ecstasy and the quietest orgasm Lisa had ever witnessed. So vocal for such a silent climax, but there was no doubt that Linda’s shuddering and gushing was wide panting grin was anything but an orgasm.

“Good.” Lisa managed, straightening up and hoisting Linda up off the table. Linda followed Lisa’s hands before Lisa could even apply pressure, going down to her knees and sucking Lisa with desperate moans, groaning and shuddering as she dripped and Lisa held her there by a fistful of hair. To Lisa’s surprised Linda wanted still more, gripping Lisa’s leg and dropping Lisa into a chair, looping Lisa’s leg around her head. Lisa grinned, wrapping her legs around Linda’s head and moving her hips into Linda’s eager face. Lisa did not need much after that rush of fucking Linda like that, gasping and freezing and shuddering and panting as she came. Her legs dropped down to the ground, freeing Linda, who was looking up at Lisa with a content expression.

“So, have fun?” Linda say in a voice that seemed far too calm.

“You knew that’s how that was going to work.” Lisa wasn’t even mad. No point being mad at someone who can see the future.

“Doesn’t mean it wasn’t fun.” Linda smirked, shakily standing up and leaning against the table.

“You are more of a masochist than I realized.”

“It helps knowing you’ll be able to heal all those scratches and bruises. You bite and slap hard. It’s wonderful.” Lisa winced and could only imagine how hard she had gone in the heat of the moment, but Linda’s beaming smile and soaking legs reassured Lisa that it was all fine by her.

“Always thinking ahead. I bet you even have water,” Lisa teased, realizing just how thirsty she was.

“Yup!” Lisa rolled her eyes and laughed.

“I love you. But you knew I’d say that,” Lisa admitted, Linda’s beaming smile widening and her face growing dark with a blush.

“Still nice to hear.” Linda grinned and kissed Lisa on the nose before she tried to get to her backpack with the water bottles. There was an awful lot of wobbling and shaking on the way, and Lisa was very pleased with herself.


End file.
